


Theyna Oneshots

by flamingnope



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Maybe Pregnancy, Maybe a little OOC, Sweetness, Thunderstorms, Wedding, a whole ton of those, might be screwing with that a bit, might make you cry, non demigod au, possible sexytimes, punk/pastel aus, reyna has no canonical height, reyna's super badass, sometimes she'll be tall sometimes short, sometimes she's smol and soft though, thalia being a little shit, thalia is canonically tall, where they're both the biological parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingnope/pseuds/flamingnope
Summary: I love Theyna and I want to make some fanfic for it. I'm technically done with this, but every now and then I'll add a chapter.





	Theyna Oneshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entIRE LAPTOP IS MALFUNCTIONING THE BATTERY DOESN'T WORK AND NEITHER DOES FIREFOX AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! But it's ok, I still have chrome. I just got my hair and eyebrows done and oh god it feels so weird.

(The first time)

Everybody was drunk except Reyna. Jason had gotten bored and wanted to play spin the bottle. "Jason, when you're sober, I'm going to make you regret this." She muttered. "It's Thalia's turn!" Jason shouted in her ear. Thalia's hair was messy, falling in her face. Her top was off center, baring a pale shoulder. She grabbed the bottle, and gave it a hard spin. It was 3/4 full, so it didn't go far, just halfway across the circle. Which was, of course, where Reyna was sitting. Everybody started wolf whistling and cheering. Thalia leaned across the circle and pressed a sloppy kiss to the corner of Reyna's mouth. "Missed the mark a little, Princess." Reyna covered her face and faked a laugh to hide her blushing cheeks.

(The second time) 

Everybody was at some club for Annabeth's bachelorette party. Reyna was in a good mood, except for the fact that she was extremely out of her element. She had given up on keeping everyone together, and was kind of just checking up on them every now and then. Why did  _she_ always have to be the DD? Actually, because it was Annabeth's turn but it was her party. Most of them were okay. Piper had been puking in the girls' bathroom for the past 15 minutes, but Hazel was in there with her so all was well. She couldn't find Thalia. Thalia always turned into a wanderer when drunk, but Reyna couldn't shake the feeling something could have happened. It was really crowded, but Reyna eventually found her being hit on by some guy. "I have a girlfriend..." She heard Thalia trail off. "I don't mind if you don't." The guy winked. "I really love her, though..." Thalia lied. Reyna took this opportunity to slide next to Thalia and put an arm around her waist. "I'm back, babe." She smiled. "Problem?" "C'mon, honey, I know someone like you can do better than her." The guy jeered. Thalia surprised Reyna by twisting around and kissing her on the lips. "Leave us alone, okay?" She demanded, suddenly brave. He backed away from them, spitefully. "Sorry." Thalia mumbled. "Don't be."

(The third time)

Nobody was drunk. It was New Years' Eve. While everybody had a slight buzz, nobody was really drunk, if only because most of them had to work the next day. "Hey guys!" Percy shouted. "Countdown time!" "10, 9, 8, 7, 6," Everybody chanted. (5,  4, 3, 2, 1, 0!!!!" All the couples pecked each other on the lips, and Reyna couldn't help but feel lonely. Thalia was standing right in front of her, facing her. She felt a reckless impulse to do something. She gently kissed Thalia on the mouth. 'Oh shit.' She thought, the minute she pulled away. "I'm sorry." She apologized before speeding to her bedroom.

(The fourth time)

Reyna was alone. She had been lying on her bed listening to My Chemical Romance's 'I don't love you' on loop for the past ten minutes. Why was she so dumb? She had fucking kissed Thalia. What was wrong with her? She heard a knock at the door. "Go away." She groaned, curling further into her own arms. She heard someone disregard her command and slip into her room. She looked up to see who it was. It was Thalia. Fuck. "Hey Thalia." Reyna sighed. "I'm sorry about the kiss. Come sit down." Thalia obeyed. "I just didn't want to be lonely on New Yea- No. Fuck it. I've already fucked up our entire friendship, so I'll just come right out with it. I love you, Thalia." "Reyna, you haven't messed up our friendship at all." "I'm glad. Anyway, my little crush will go away. I'll meet a girl. I won't be weird anymore. I promise." Reyna kissed Thalia's cheek to show there were no hard feelings.

(The fifth time)

Nobody was there. They were still in Reyna's bedroom. Thalia slid her hand to Reyna's face. "I don't want you to meet some other girl. I love you too, I was just a bit shocked. If you want a kiss in the future, just ask. I won't deny you that." "You mean it?" Reyna asked, incredulous. "Of course." Thalia grinned. "Then... Would you kiss me?" "Of course." Thalia leaned forward and pressed her lips to Reyna's. "I love you." She said, upon breaking the kiss. Maybe Reyna's mistake wasn't one of the bad ones after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts :)


End file.
